You Will Love Me Prt 1
by Kaigaishii
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto had been friends forever but when Neji befriends Sasuke, things changed.With the help of friends, Naruto moved on but Sasuke hasn't. Things spiral when a childhood rapist returns. Yaoi Sasunaru R&R please! Rated M!
1. Prologue

Kai-"I've decided to restart this story before I run into trouble later on in it."

Sasuke-"Hn, made a mistake already?"

Kai-"Hush or you'll be uke."

Sasuke-"…"

Naruto-"Wait! I'm uke?"

Kai-"I do not own Naruto, and I hope this clears up questions that I know will arise! Enjoy peoplez!"

There was a little boy no older than 7 sitting on a rock in Konoha Park. He had dark almost navy colored hair that spiked in the back. His eyes were that of an onyx color and he had pale skin. Yes, the boy had the looks of the mighty Uchihas. His name, Uchiha, Sasuke. He stared down at his hand that held a vanilla ice cream. Sasuke didn't have much of a sweet tooth but there's a first time for everything. Besides, he'd seen his older brother, Itachi, and his friends eat them all the time. The ice cream began to melt in his hand and slid down the side of the cone. Not in the mood to get sticky he stuck out his tongue and licked it off. The taste wasn't bad but it wasn't something he'd eat everyday. It was sweet, very sweet actually and very cold. Two things Sasuke didn't like very much. Just as he was about to lick it again, a little boy about a year younger bumped into him.

The boy had messy blonde hair that was kind of tangled. His blue eyes looked like the sky and he had three adorable whisker marks on each tanned cheek. The little boy stared at Sasuke with an unreadable expression. Sasuke looked from him to the ice cream on the ground and sighed. The blonde boy caught this and quickly stood up, "I'm sorry!"

Sasuke looked up at the boy before standing up his own self. The Uchiha shrugged and started to walk away. The blonde boy followed close behind, apologizing, "I really am sorry! I could buy you another one if you want."

"It's alright. I wasn't really eating it anyway." Sasuke said slightly annoyed that the boy was still following him. Although he was relieved he didn't hear 'sorry' anymore. He couldn't figure why the boy kept apologizing. Sasuke continued walking around the park, vaguely aware of the boy's presence. After a while, Sasuke stopped at a playground that was beside a huge field where he watched his older brother and his friends play sports.

The blonde kid sat on a swing while Sasuke sat on top of a slide. Naruto swayed back and forth slightly, "My name's Naruto. What's your's?"

"Uchiha. Uchiha, Sasuke." There was silence between the two for a long time. Sasuke would glance down at the swings to see if Naruto was still there. He didn't know why but he found his company comforting. It was better than being alone watching Itachi all day until he was ready to take Sasuke home. Sasuke slid down the slide and walked behind Naruto and began to push him, "Kick your legs back and forth…tell me when you're high up enough…"

Time seemed to go too fast for the two because soon Itachi came over ready to take home his brother. Naruto waved goodbye to a smiling Uchiha, "I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto!"

Naruto nodded before sitting there until it got dark. A young girl about a year younger than himself came over slowly almost timidly. She had messy and tangled silver hair that went to her mid-back. Her eyes were a pretty blue color. She held out her hand, "Naru-chan…It's time to go home. Shukkun wants you back now."

Naruto's eyes widened in fear and the girl gave a sorry look before walking off slowly with Naruto following. He sure hoped he'd be able to see Sasuke tomorrow…


	2. Prologue 2: Sasuke or Shukun

Kai- sigh "I feel SO bad that I started over so I'm going to update chapters a bit faster than I usually would."

Naruto-"I still hate you for making me uke…"

Kai-"You'll get over it once Sasuke buys you ramen. Thanks for the reviews by the way!"

Sasuke-"When did I say I was buying him food?"

Kai-"Enjoy!" ^.~

* * *

Naruto had to almost run to catch up with the younger girl. Every time he thought he'd caught up with her, he'd fall behind again. It wasn't helping that the sun had gone down. The only thing that kept her from running was the fact that Naruto had to follow her, "You think you could slow down?"

She glanced back at him momentarily before facing forward again, "No, I spent too much time out here looking for you…"Naruto's eyes went downcast. He hadn't meant for her to get in trouble looking for her, "Don't worry about me, I'll get in trouble anyway."

Naruto noticed that her voice was low and somewhat shaky. She didn't get the normal punishment Naruto received. When Naruto did something bad, Shukun would hit him until he cried too loud. He'd noticed, though, that when Shukun **decided** she did something bad, no one saw her for days at a time. Naruto cocked his head to the side, "What's your name?"

The girl stopped in her tracks. Obviously no one had asked her that before and if they had, it hadn't been often. She turned slowly to look at Naruto, "K-Kaigaishii…"

It felt weird on her tongue to actually say her own name. It was sad because she wasn't even sure she pronounced it right. She gave him a small, almost invisible smile. And almost as quickly as it came it disappeared. She turned on her heels and actually began running, "We have to go fast!" Naruto nodded and sped after her, once again struggling to keep up with the girl.

Naruto and Kaigaishii stood in a room. The walls were painted a royal purple color but the night made it look black. The carpets sucked their feet from visibility into a dark furry mass. The room had an uncomfortable feel about it. The air itself filled with tension making it hard to breathe. Naruto could hear Kaigaishii's breathing hitch every now and then as she tried to calm herself. He couldn't even see this hand in front of his face. But that didn't matter. He was in the room.

He was in the room and he was invisible.

He was in the room, invisible, and he was watching.

He was in the room…he was invisible…he was watching…and he was deciding…

"Naruto…" the voice was silky and smooth but it was filled to the top with evil. It was snake-like and it was used for nothing else but to torment those who were unfortunate enough to hear it. It was the voice of Shukun…

Naruto closed his eyes tightly and bowed his head slightly, "Yes, Shukun?"

"…Where were you?" the voice jumped from across the room, to right next to his ear, and far away again. A chill attacked his spine mercilessly.

"I…I was at the park…" Naruto swallowed. There was a sound of acknowledgement from their shukun.

"I see…" There was a long moment of silence again. Naruto could feel his heart beating rapidly. It actually skipped a beat when he heard almost a whimper from the girl next to him, "Girl…How long ago did I send you out to get him…?"

"I'm sorry, Shukun…"

"That's **not **the answer I'm looking for. When did I send you out?" Naruto cringed. It was never a good sign to hear him raise his voice.

"A long time a-"Her voice was soft and barely audible.

"Yes…A _very_ long time ago. How can I blame Naru-Chan for being late if you were taking too long to bring him back? Naruto!"

"Hai?" Naruto yelped at the sudden shout of his name. His heart was beating so fast he just knew it would burst out of his chest. It was making his stomach hurt and his legs shaky.

"You may go…It seems this young girl doesn't know her place yet…Does she, Naruto?"

There was amusement in Shukun's voice. Naruto swallowed before murmuring a 'yes' and making his way slowly to the door. Pausing just before he left, "Now, now, Naruto. This doesn't concern you. You'll get you're chance someday to experience this…leave."

Naruto exited the room but stayed by it a few seconds to have his eyes widened in fear at the instant sound of suppressed screaming and crying from his younger house-mate. He quickly ran down the steps far away from the room. He sat in a bedroom that he shared with three other children and stared at the ceiling. It was cold at nights and they had cotton blankets that were too small. Sniffs and coughs were heard now and again. Somewhere in the night, Naruto had decided that he'd go outside the next day before he had the chance to find out what Shukun meant by what he had said.

* * *

The sun shone on a tanned face. He hated the fact that the beds were positioned in a way that when the sun rose it shone in their faces. No matter how badly Naruto wanted to lie there, he couldn't. Breakfast only stayed out for 30 minutes after sunrise and he needed all he could get if he was going to last until dinner.

Naruto, along with a few others, traveled down the stairs to the kitchen where some of the older kids were making food. He sat at an old stool and waited as his food was being cooked. There was no sense in complaining because he couldn't cook and the oldest kid there was 10. Naturally, the food wasn't going to be the best. Cream of Wheat was the only thing that they could afford. Naruto's eyes saddened. He was turning seven in the next few months. He was officially old enough. Children over the age of six had to work to get food for not only themselves but for the children under six. He sighed as a bowl of Cream of Wheat was pushed in front of him gently. Suddenly he wasn't hungry and decided to feed his bowl to someone who couldn't hold a spoon yet, 'This orphanage sucks…'

Naruto quietly headed toward the front door. It wasn't like he'd get in trouble for leaving. Shukun couldn't care less. It was the other children who always wanted to tag along. He tip-toed down a hall and gasped when he came across Kaigaishii. She was on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor with a rag. Her hair looked messier than usual and there was this white stuff caked onto the corners of her mouth. He walked over to her slowly, "H-hey…"

She continued to scrub the floor, "Hi, Naru-Chan…" there was silence between the two for a while. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of splashing water and occasional huffs.

"Well, I was hoping that-"

"Naruto, don't be mad but, you should go before we're both in trouble." Kai looked up at him briefly before going back to scrubbing as if he wasn't even there. Once she had heard that Naruto had left she sighed and just stared at the floor, her tears mixing with the water on the floor. Shukun was going to chose both Naruto and herself soon. Her heart ached at the thought of knowing that somehow she would drag Naruto down into the depths of Hell with her in someday…Shukun was getting more violent with his punishments. There was no way Naruto could handle that if she still cried after she'd gone through it for at least two years now. Hopefully, Naruto's reputation for being headstrong would help him through his first night. The sound of approaching footsteps made her resume scrubbing and harder than before. Even if it was just another kid, she couldn't take risks. She had to stay out of trouble for as long as possible for both her and Naruto's sake.

Itachi couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into his little brother. Usually, Sasuke would hate to watch him and his friends tackle each other into the dirt or break each others shins with a soccer ball. Today, however, Sasuke had dragged him out the house. Itachi stood on the large green field watching his younger brother on the playground. He was just sitting there doing nothing for the longest time. So long to the point where Itachi almost lost interest in his brother's intentions all together.

Sasuke sat on top of the same green slide he had yesterday. He was beginning to lose confidence that Naruto was going to show up. That was until he spotted a head of yellow bobbing toward a swing, "Hi, Sasuke!"

Sasuke gave a small smile and pushed himself down the slide. He trotted over to the swing next to Naruto, "What took you so long, dobe?"

"Don't call me that, teme!"

Sasuke smirked, "You can call me names but I can't call you one?"

"Exactly!" Naruto grinned. He got up from the swing and went behind Sasuke. He grabbed the chains just under Sasuke's hands and ran forward. He kept on running and released the swing when he was too far away to hold it anymore. Result? Sasuke was on the swing swaying back and forth pretty high. The look on the Uchiha's face wasn't at all scared. He dragged his feet on the ground twice before letting go when the swing swayed forward again. He did a back flip and landed elegantly on the ground. A smirk on his lips as he studied Naruto's amazed expression, "Hey! I wanna try!"

Sasuke shook his head slightly with a smirk on his face before grabbing his new friends wrist and began the long process of teaching him how to back flip off a swing. Itachi looked up at the sound of laughing and saw his raven and a blonde laughing on the ground. Kisame took this chance to tackle Itachi to the ground. Of course, Itachi hadn't dropped his guard and moved aside making the shark-like boy crash to the ground. Kisame gave a grin to Itachi, "Looks like little Sasu-Chan's learnin' how to be social. At least one Uchiha son has…" and with that, Kisame dashed over back into the game before Itachi could kill him. The two boys continued to play outside for months to follow.

* * *

(was gonna end the chappy here but I'm too nice XD)

Sasuke waved goodbye to a retreating Naruto. They had been outside since eight of that morning and it was almost sunset. Itachi was, of course, still messing around in the field. Sasuke had to admit though, that his brother's athletic life was smoothening out. He didn't come outside to play sports everyday anymore. It was only every other day, '_Maybe because it was getting colder…_' Sasuke reasoned. He had on a black turtleneck sweater with his family's symbol on the back. Sasuke sat on the swing Naruto had once occupied. He found himself smiling more often as he thought of his blonde friend, "Pathetic…"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed together. The voice wasn't of his own, brother's, or Naruto's. He turned around and saw a boy about his age maybe a little older staring at him. The boy had long, brown hair that was tied at the end. He was pale and so were his pupil-less eyes. The boy took the swing next to Sasuke and continued to look at him, "You're an Uchiha. Why do you talk to a boy like him?"

Sasuke made no sign of answering. The boy took this as a sign to continue, "He's messy and loud. His clothes are dirty and worn. Don't you care about what people will say about you? My name is Neji **Hyuuga.** I wouldn't be caught dead with him."

"Not really." Sasuke replied with an equally empty tone. His dark eyes suddenly became unemotional and empty like the boy's next to him.

"I can tell. If you did, you would know that it disgraces your family's name." Neji stated with amusement in his voice. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"How does hanging out with someone disgrace my family?" Sasuke hadn't heard of that before. It didn't make sense. Itachi hung out with weird people all the time. Their parents didn't seem to care. The pale boy laughed, mocking Sasuke. Said boy frowned at the taunting.

"Think about it. A king doesn't walk around playing with poor people, does he? It makes him look foolish!" Neji turned to Sasuke, "I'm a Hyuuga and you're an Uchiha. We are like kings and he is like a poor person."

"How do you know that? He doesn't have to be poor." Sasuke began swaying on the swing gently. Neji had a point. Kings **didn't **go around playing with poor people. But how did Neji know if Naruto was poor? He hadn't met him before…Again Neji laughed and looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Have you seen his hair? It's tangled and messy! Even worse? His clothes!" Neji stated somewhat irritated at the Uchiha. Neji realized he'd have to explain every fault the Uchiha made and he planned to do it. People like himself needed to know the things that apparently Sasuke did not.

Naruto sighed as he slowly walked towards the orphanage. It was near an alley; a place the children knew not to go. Drunks hung out there all the time. Who knew what happened once you got caught in there alone. He shivered. It could've been from the thought or from the cold. He shrugged it off and continued walking.

He opened the door to his 'home' and came, immediately, face to face with yellow eyes. These eyes were pale and cold. The man's hair was long, black, and shiny and his skin was a ghastly pale. There was only one adult in the house…Shukun., "Naru-Chan! Naru-Chan, I'm so sorry! I did my best! Honest, I-"It was Kai's voice!

"Shut up," Shukun hissed. Kai instantly bit her tongue. Shukun turned back to Naruto, a creepy smile on his face, "Come here Naru-Chan…" He grabbed Naruto's hair in his fist and dragged both Kai and Naruto up the stairs. Naruto recognized where they were going. It was the room he'd been in about 3 months ago with Kai…when he heard her screaming. His heart began to speed up much like it had last time and before he knew it; he was being thrown on a dark bed next to Kai. He looked to her (or what he thought was her). She seemed to be able to see pretty good in the dark and began scooting backwards. Not that Naruto could tell, he only felt the movement of something scooting farther and farther back. He copied.

"Aw, isn't that cute. Two little orphans huddling up to one another. Isn't it a shame I know this room like the back of my hand?" The voice sounded very near. Almost too close for Naruto's liking. Then it happened…the two had scooted too far back. They were now sitting right in front of their shukun. Naruto looked behind him and saw the cold yellow eyes clear as day even through the darkness. There was something in those eyes that Kai knew was want.

A hand was placed onto Naruto's chest, urging him to fall backwards. Naruto's body betrayed him as he fell limp onto the bed. There was something bad about to happen and it struck him to the core to know that he was about to experience it all right now. The invisible hand then came up to his shirt and tugged on it. Being the cheap fabric it was it tore easily. The sound of the rip seemed to echo throughout the entire room but that could've just been the sound of his bottoms being ripped too. Something happened when he heard his shukun's next command, "Clean him, girl." There was the sound of air being choked on.

"Shukun! Naru-Chan is my-"

"Did you just disobey my command?"

"N-no! It's j-just…" Her voice sounded panicked and scared.

"Then. Do it." There was **no **room to argue because soon after, her hair was fisted in large hands and pulled. He yanked her over to the small by her hair, earning small whimpers.

Naruto's eyes widened at the feel of something hot and wet going over his neck; her tongue, "What are you doing? Stop it!"

His pleads fell upon no ears as the tongue traveled down slowly to his chest. The little girl's tongue traced every inch of the boy's torso before taking in a pink nub. Naruto felt heat traveled down in between his legs. After the girl finished with one pink nub, she moved over to the next and did the same treatment, Shukun gripping her hair the entire time. Eventually, almost all of Naruto's upper body was at least moistened and the grip on Kai's hair released. The girl instantly made a break for it but was caught by the wrist, "You are a defiant little thing! You shall go first!"

"_**NO! **_**NO! N**_o,_ no! Please! Don't-" _Naruto…_

Shukun chuckled and pushed onto her shoulders forcing her down. He began pumping himself vigorously. _Naruto?_

Kaigaishii started to cry. She already knew what was going to happen. _Naruto, you idiot, wake up!_

Naruto's eyes shot open. He sat up and came face to face with Kaigaishii. She looked older. A lot older. Her hair was longer and it was tied up into two ponytails at the back of her head and went down just past her shoulders. Her crystal eyes were staring into his blue ones with a mixture of anger and concern, "Flashbacks again?"

"Yeah…Can't seem to forget the first time…You'd think I'd be over it by now. I'm 15…"

Kaigaishii gave a smile and ruffled his hair, "C'mon or we'll be late for school again!"

It was then Naruto was hit back to his second reality. He was in his room, in his pajamas and it was, '7:30? Oh SHIT!'

* * *

Me- "Ah yes…Naru and his flashbacks…"

Kai-"I don't appreciate you taking my name."

Me- "You got your name from me, **I **am Kaigaishii…"

Kai- "But I-!"

Me- "Lets have a little segment called 'Your Choice!'. Pick a person: Gaara (Awesome, sexy, and Awesome) or Hinata (Quiet, Adorable, Quiet)"

Sasuke-"Want to tell us why?"

Me- taps chin "Hmmm…Nope! It's a surprise! By the way, shukun means master. Look it up if ya don't believe me. Um what else…?"

Naruto- "R&R&R!"

Me- "What?"

Naruto- "Read, Review, RAMEN!"

Me- "…" looks at the readers "Alrighty then! Byez!"


	3. First Day, Year Plan

Me: "I don't feel like writing an intro today…"

Kai: "Aww. Too bad! Suck it up!"

Me: "Snappy much? Anyway…I was thinking of starting a new story but don't worry I'll **always **update this story first."

Naruto: "Believe it!"

Me: "Right! Believe it! Oh! **Please read end comments**! Very important for future chappies." nodds

Kai: "Anyway…Onward with the story! **When you see a '+', that tells you that that part of the story was based off part of ****natsukileeRKOlover****'s story.**"

Naruto: "The chappy's from **my** point of view!"

We (meaning Kai, me, and Hinata) stood outside the school. One word…_damn_! I looked between Hinata's and Kaigaishii's shoulders to look at the map they had got from a kid. The school sure was big enough to be the only school in Konoha. There are many reasons why that's bad. But right now my mind wouldn't allow me to think of those reasons. The school had three pools, five floors, and a few fields. I heard Kaigaishii whine before releasing her side of the map, "How the hell am I supposed to make it to all my classes?"

"Talking about me scaring the shit out of Hinata-Chan with my voice…" I muttered. Hinata blushed much like she always did. I couldn't figure out why. She always blushed even when Kai talked to her. Kaigaishii glared at me and I cleared my throat as I looked down at my schedule I heard her halfheartedly apologize to Hinata.

"Hey! You guys!" I turned my head to come face to face with Kiba; a tanned boy that had ruffled brown hair and matching eyes. He had a red triangle on both cheeks. The boys of the group had gotten tattoos on their faces because they saw my whisker marks. Kiba had gotten triangles. Choji, who moved last summer, had gotten red swirls on his cheeks. The girls didn't want tattoos so we teased them about it and one boy of the group was asleep when we got them done so he missed out.

"Hi,hi!" came Kai's automatic response. Kiba gave hugs to all of us before we stood around waiting for the rest of us. There were a few more people we were waiting for: Ino Yamanaka, a blonde girl with blue eyes who always wore her hair in a ponytail, and Shikamaru Nara, a brown-haired boy who was as lazier than a rock whose hair is always in a spiked ponytail.

-Time Skip-

As it turned out, Kaigaishii and Shikamaru had the same first period as me. However the bitches left me because they didn't want to be late for their first class. I had just managed to arrange all my books in my locker in a way that my locker _actually _closes. I really do wish I had taken Kai's offer to have her arrange my locker. Then I wouldn't have to find the class by myself. I looked at my schedule. At least the bitches left me with help: The hundreds place value tells the level that the classroom is on…

English/ Kakashi 429

Math/ Kurenai 230

Gym/Guy 111

Lunch

Biology/ Hayate 313

Free

History/Iruka 500

Drama/Jiraiya 126*

*Replaces 3rd period on B-days

I frowned. Why the fuck is my first class on the 4th floor? I sighed out in exasperation and started towards the elevator. I don't care if the elevators are for the handicap. I'd be handicap if I ever did reach the 4th floor by foot.

(Normal POV)

+ Naruto wandered the halls of the 4th floor, noting that there were only a few freshmen, like him, searching for their class. Naruto was searching for room 429. His eyes scanned the door number while his feet led him down the corridor. Soon enough, he found the room. Just as the first bell rang.

He entered the class and immediately began to look around. The class was talking, groups of people sitting in circles around one another. '_Apparently the 'teacher' isn't here…_'

Naruto noticed a particularly large group of people near the far corner of the class. In the middle was a certain raven haired boy sitting next to a certain pale-eyed boy. He suddenly felt a pang of anxiousness rack at his body and quickly adverted his eyes back to the other people of the class. He knew Sasuke was going to the school. (Only high school for miles) He just didn't expect him to be in the same class as him so early in the day. The anxiousness was gone and was replaced with pain. The kind of pain you receive when someone breaks your heart after ripping it out and leaving it to bleed continuously.

Thankfully, his eyes locked with those of his friends. He chuckled as a very frustrated looking Kai was trying to pry a sleeping Shikamaru's arms from around her waist. Naruto cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Hey! You need help?"

He watched as blue eyes widened and shot up to look at him with a pleading look, "YES! _Pleaseeee_!" Naruto starting laughing and ran towards her, the pain vanishing. '_Laughing really is the best medicine..._'

Naruto muffled his laugh to giggles as he helped pry Shika's arms off. Shika's head was about to drop into her lap but she jumped out of her chair so fast that his forehead hit the chair with a loud thud followed by an 'ow'. Naruto laughed while he covered his mouth but was stopped abruptly as he felt a whack at the back of his head. He glared at Kai, "What the hell?"

"You the hell! You stood there staring into space like some lovesick dog instead of helping me? I'm claustrophobic you know!"

"I liked you better when we were younger; quiet and timid like Hina-Chan! What's wrong with you?" Naruto smirked and she plopped back down in her chair after moving Shikamaru onto his desk. Naruto took the seat to her left seeing that Shikamaru occupied her right. He could feel eyes watching them but chose to ignore it. Kaigaishii and Shikamaru had his attention now and he planned to keep it on them until they weren't around anymore.

Naruto hadn't only grabbed Kai's attention when he yelled. No, he'd grabbed Neji's and Sasuke's too. The two sophomores watched the three freshmen, one with disgust and the other with a blank expression. They were currently watching Kai and Naruto laughing as they conversated with each other. Neji rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Don't they know how to act in a classroom?"

"Apparently not…" Sasuke stated with a bored expression. Neji made sure to pay close attention to Sasuke. It took Neji long enough to show the boy the bad things about being friends with Naruto. He was watching the boy's reaction to see what they showed but he could find nothing. Sasuke's dark eyes were dark and intense but held no emotion that Neji could find. He swore he saw a hint of jealousy and sadness but if they were there they vanished too quickly to tell.

Sasuke, after a while of watching the loud couple, scoffed and returned talking to his friends. Neji had been right about what he had said when they were younger. Naruto _was _in fact all those things. They had been best friends. But that was a long time ago. He had a reputation to keep up as his family's name grew more popular and losing one friend wasn't going to bother him. At least…that's what he was forcing himself to believe.

-(Kai's POV)

I sat in my seat as I laid my head on my desk. I could feel Naruto pulling at my hair idly. I didn't bother to see if Kakashi was in the room yet. I knew he wasn't. That's my daddy for you…Technically he's not my father. My father was a rich, stuck-up, prick who got shot by some guy after he was held hostage. Can't say I miss him. I never saw him after he, my mother, and my five siblings dumped me off at the steps of the orphanage when I was three. He used to send letters rarely but at the beginning or end it always said 'Don't take this to heart for it's not from my own'. The orphanage was no better, having to pay for food, clothes, and a bed…That's how I met Kakashi and Naruto met Iruka, his new daddy. We were clearing snow for people and apparently they found it odd we could clear so much without a shovel or proper clothing. Kakashi and Iruka took over parenting from there. I, for one, think that daddy's gay. Not that I mind, of course. Iruka and Kakashi make an adorable couple.

I stared at Kakashi's empty desk mindlessly, wincing as on of Naruto's tugs was a bit too hard. I leaned back in my chair with my legs crossed as he walked into the room. He had silver hair that defied gravity and always wore a mask. I could tell he was smiling 'cuz his eye was curved up. I glared death to him as I crossed my arms. It was the perfect look of a pissed teenage girl, "Sorry guys, there was this amazing show about dolphins and I had to stay home and watch." I liked to have died. A dolphin? I would've strangled him if we weren't at school. I glanced at Naruto who didn't look too happy either. I turned back to Kakashi as Naruto muttered, "Hope the 'dolphin' had on clothes." I almost laughed.

We must've gotten his attention. I didn't realize I was growling. He came over to us, "A damned dolphin? What was his name, huh? Iruka, perhaps?" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"You really are a remarkable guesser!" He yelled in a hushed tone, still grinning. I wanted to hit him but instead I sighed. My breathing was skippy which showed I was annoyed. I closed my eyes and furrowed my eyebrows.

"I don't give two shits about you and Iruka fucking," Naruto began to choke from suppressed laughter which made me want to laugh. I held myself together and continued as Kakashi's face blanked, "Just _please_ don't do it on my time. Class started at 7:50…it's 9:00!"

"What can I do when a quickie turns out to be longer, huh?" I could hear the laughter I his voice. I grimaced slightly before Naruto and I gave him a blank look.

"Wow, Kakashi, you're a real perv. Should I be concerned?" Naruto asked. Kakashi chuckled and patted our heads before going behind his desk. As if his 'happy time' this morning wasn't enough, he pulls out that disgusting book. I rue the day I was curious as to what was in there…I gave a look at him, "I'm going to talk to Iruka about this…" Kakashi shrugged and flipped a page in his book.

I huffed and sat back in my chair just waiting for the bell to ring. Naruto sighed and began toying with my hair again, talking about 'what ifs' about Iruka and Kakashi. I joined him. It was a pastime…sue me.

-(Sasuke's POV)

There was something going on with the P.E. classes. They had called everyone who had P.E on their schedule, no matter when they had it, down to the gym. Surprisingly, it fit all of us and still left lots of room. Naruto and his , who I assume to be, friends sat together on a bench. One of the five was actually asleep. Neji was next to me of course. I was surrounded by the usual people I talk to although I'm not sure I'd call them friends. I needed them to keep up my reputation. They didn't seem to have much to talk about and were content in leaving me alone. My attention, however, was on Naruto. I found myself admiring him in his school uniform. He had the first two buttons undone, showing some of his tanned skin to my eyes. His eyes reminded me of the sky while his hair, the sun. His smile was what got to me though. It is much different from the small smile I am used to. He seems to soak up the sunshine through his skin like a sponge and let it radiate off of him through his breathtaking smile. I felt this weird sensation rack my body at the thought that the new and improved smile now belonged to that group of people down there. That lucky group down there.

I was snapped out of my examining when I noticed Neji's little cousin scoot closer to the silver-haired girl. She is Kakashi's daughter if her features have anything to say about it. I later realized that the teacher had come in. He had this awful circular haircut and wore this green jumpsuit with…orange leg warmers? I turned my attention swiftly back to the group a few rows in front of me after I heard on of them mutter something along the lines of 'They look like hairy caterpillars'. They must be referring to his eyebrows. All in an instant, Kakashi's daughter had latched herself to his arm, clinging as if her life depended on it. She must've been the one who said it and was now afraid the teacher had heard her. She certainly said it loud enough and I wasn't surprised to see the teacher looking towards their area. My eyebrows furrowed at her hands however. Naruto had tensed and was wincing visibly. She was hurting my-er- _the _blonde. She seemed to be gripping just as hard as Hinata was gripping on her arm. Nevertheless, she needed to stop…_now_. Naruto looked down at her and gave her a smile as he said something to her. She slowly but gradually released. I frowned. And some part of me wished it was me he would give that sympathetic look to.

-(Normal POV)

The day seemed to go by fast. Most of the group hadn't shown up yet. Naruto and Shikamaru had chosen a table to be theirs for the rest of the year. It was next to a window, so on slow days they had something to occupy them but it was close to the food lines and the trashcan was not too far away. Naruto poked a sleeping Shika's forehead, hoping to get some talkage in. No luck…

Across the cafeteria, Sasuke, Neji and the usual bunch of friends were laughing at something a boy was saying. Sasuke couldn't pull himself to be completely engulfed in the conversation. It had been years since Naruto and him had been to the same school and now that they were, Naruto was ignoring him. '_Am I invisible to him?_'

Neji's voice interrupted his thoughts. He'd obviously caught Sasuke watching the blonde, "Aw, look. Blondie's by himself!" The whole group started laughing (Sasuke forcing himself to), "Looks like his friends ditched him." Neji continued to jeer about that making the crowd around him laugh.

But just as the laughing had reached its peak, a group of three pushed their way through the group who were blocking the doorway, "Naruto! Shika! Hey!" the group silenced as they watched the table suddenly erupt with life and laughs. Even the lazy Shikamaru had woken up and joined the fun. Hell, they were even welcoming a few other students who wanted to join in.

Sasuke inwardly smiled. Naruto wasn't alone. He had a whole family of friends. He's noticed how the blonde's face lit up once he saw the three go over to him. Sasuke hadn't seen him that happy since he used to play with him. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. Now the blonde didn't need him to make him happy. The blonde had found new friends and left him behind. Neji spoke through the silence, "Blondie's getting on my nerves."

'_Hn, obviously you don't see that your cousin is with them too…_' Sasuke thought though he said nothing. The lunch period went on like that pretty much the whole time. Sasuke wanting Naruto to see him and Naruto forcing himself to not look at Sasuke. It was then Sasuke made a conclusion. His emotions were getting out of hand and it was only mid-day. He had to solve a problem he had once and for all and if it meant making the others miserable. Tch, he'd do it…

Me: "I know, I know, this chappy sucks!"

Kai: "well…I liked my POV!"

Sasuke: "I even got my say in there somewhere…"

Me: "Well anyway, I think you all should know, I'm nearing the chapter where the character choice must be made!"

Naruto: "**Pick a person: Gaara-"**

Kai: "Awesome, sexy, and awesome…"

Naruto: "**Or Hinata.**"

Kai: "Adorable, quiet, adorable…"

Me: "Thanks for reading! Next chappy coming soon."


	4. Naru's Surprise

The air was tense. No…the air was very tense. It could just be the fact that about seven people were in a _highly _secret place. This place was so secret that Kakashi didn't even know what lied there. The floor was like black grass and the area around was dark blue with sparkling dots, like stars, that twinkled and glittered magically. There were small animals here and there of different colors and fur; mostly felines and canines. They seemed to pay no mind to the intruding people. They must have been warned that strangers were entering their realm for they made no movement to attack. The tourists looked around with eyes that ranged from greenish-blue to black. The owner of the paradise led them to their spots on the 'grass', far enough from the animals and their sleeping grounds for safety. They sat their butts on squishy masses that hugged their bodies nicely. Once they were all seated, Kai took her seat on a half-open, transparent, bubble that held another mushy mass that spun. Her blue eyes scanned the crowd anxiously, "I do presume you all know the purpose of entering my domain, my realm, my world?"

A fair hand waved lazily in the air. It belonged to Shikamaru. Kaigaishii looked first at the hand and then at the face of the boy. He lowered his hand when her attention was on him, "This is your _bedroom_…"

There were snickers from the others and Kaigaishii kept on her blank face, "I know it's a room.-then she grinned- "But it's an awesome room! I have a chair that hangs from the ceiling which is covered with silver stickers! Hello?" Ino nodded in agreement. Only other girls understood girls. They were sure of it now.

"So what are we doing for Naru-Chan's B-Day, huh?" Kiba said picking at the black beanbag he was sitting on. Kakashi and Iruka stiffened. Although they had saved all year starting from October 14th two years back, they still feared that Kai would go overboard.

The silver-maiden leaned back in the chair, making it sway a little, "We are going to Virginia." She stated simply. Iruka sighed in relief, they could do that. They could do that easily. To be honest he was hoping for something more-

"Wait for it, Iruka, there's more; there's _always_ more with this kid." Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear, teasing him a little with his breath. Iruka's cheeks were dusted with a faint pink as his brown eyebrows furrowed slightly. Now was not the time for the scarecrow to go horny on him.

But just as the pervert had said, there was indeed more. Kiba had frowned at the remark, "What are we gonna do there?"

"Glad you asked; Daddy and Uncle Ru-Ru,here, are going to take us to Virginia to spend a week in the Great Wolf Lodge Hotel."

Kiba sat up on end, as did most of the teens, and gave a grin that showed all his teeth, "That's more like it!"

"B-But won't I-Iruka-sensei a-and Kakashi-s-sensei m-mind?" There was only one person who stuttered like that. Adorable little Hinata! Kaigaishii smiled and went over to her, wrapping a thin arm around her shoulder. Hinata blushed and avoided eye-contact as usual.

"No because they knew it was my turn to pick and they knew it had to be awesome. Right _Daddy_?" Kai looked at Kakashi with that adorable face that you couldn't say no to; her eyes were closed and a small smile was on her lips. Her elegant eyebrows arched slightly as if she was begging him. Besides, she only called him 'Daddy' in that tone when she knew he couldn't say 'no'…The tone of hidden taunting; her evil tone. It was all soft and innocent…ugh.

There was a sigh, "I don't really have a choice now do I?" Kakashi stated in a matter-of-factly tone. Kaigaishii shook her head and laughed.

"The reservations have been made; invite one person and they can invite one!" Kaigaishii grinned letting go of Hinata and clapping her hands together once.

"Rules," Came Ino's commanding voice. She knew that they had to be set because Kiba and Shika would invite anyone that past their brown eyes, "You _cannot _invite Neji, sorry Hina, or Sasuke, alright?" Kiba frowned and stuck out his tongue at the blonde. He wasn't stupid. He knew not to invite, who they called, Transgender and Duckass.

Ino gave a smirk. You know, there scary ones that Chuckie puts on before he kills you? Yea, and if Kiba hadn't got up fast enough, Ino would've ripped his tongue from his mouth because now they were running down the hall away from the room. Ino the hunter and Kiba the hunted.

Sasuke watched intently at the crowd of people surrounding Naruto in class. The teacher had long decided to give up considering how many times their words were left unheard. All Sasuke could really hear was that it was the blonde's birthday and quite frankly that's all he needed to know. He had changed all his classes to be shared with Naruto. More than one reward came with the package; Neji would not judge him and he could watch his love interest without interruption. At least this is what he had thought.

Next to him, practically latched to him with superglue, was a pink-haired girl that went by the name of Sakura Haruno. She had green eyes like emeralds and short fluffy yet straight pink hair. He wasn't listening to what she was saying. The Uchiha didn't really have to to know what she was talking about. Most of her conversations were fixed on their love-life or who she was arguing with at the time. From the sounds of it, she wasn't having a very good day. Every now and again Sasuke would nod his head to her. If he didn't at least acknowledge that she existed she would only annoy him even more. One particular sentence that escaped her mouth proved to be interesting, "Ino is so annoying. Just this morning she was telling me about Naruto's party. Well she was bragging about how awesome it was going to be and that I wasn't invited."

"Hn." Was Sasuke's response to that which earned a giggle from the rosette.

"I don't even really want to go; it might be lame if Ino's going." Sakura stated quietly. It was obvious she wanted to go but would not admit this to anyone. Sasuke had stopped listening now. All he needed to know was who was on Naruto's birthday committee to get in. Ino didn't always hang around with Naruto and his friends; she also hung around with Temari. The two share a crush on Shikamaru although it is not known by many. And Shikamaru was both Naruto's and Sasuke's friend.

There was now a way to get into Naruto's party without crashing it. Of course he would never do that because Uchiha's are invited everywhere; at least Itachi is anyway. He smirked at the back of the blondes head, '_I'll have you soon enough._"

- (Would have continued but I want to get to the fun part!)

Kakashi stood outside in front of his running car as he waited for the party people to hurry. The sun wasn't even up yet due to the flight being booked at 6:11 am. Iruka had wanted to get to Virginia early enough so that the teens could decide on…whatever it was teens decided on when they did these things. They lived in California so the plane ride would be about four hours long. Not mentioning the time zone change. They should get there around 1:00 pm in Virginian time.

Just as Kakashi was about to honk the horn, Kiba and Naruto came stumbling out the front door. They were followed by Ino and Iruka and behind them were Kaigaishii and Hinata. They all were carrying large bags as they filed into their selected cars. Fortunately, Iruka had gotten the girls. Kakashi and Iruka talked outside a few minutes before getting into their cars. Kakashi had enough room to pick up a few more party guests so they would ride with Kakashi if Iruka carried all the luggage. The sun had just barely peeped over the horizon when Iruka finally got into the car. Ino had shotgun and was asleep with the chair back. Kaigaishii was asleep with her head titled down so her hair covered her face and Hinata was lying on her shoulder. Iruka smiled as he watched Kakashi's van and saw about four teens moving around frantically. He was glad he had chosen the girls.

They arrived at the airport with great timing and the total numbers of passengers so far in Kakashi and Iruka's custody were eight: Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, a boy named Sai, one named Gaara, Ino, Hinata, and Kaigaishii. They were now on the plane talking away as if no one else wanted quiet. They sat in rows of three. In the first row farthest from the window were Sai, Naruto, then Kiba. Across from them were Gaara, Shikamaru and Ino. Behind them was a random person, Kai and the Hinata by the window. Kakashi and Iruka sat on the row across from them.

Ino was glad that she got to sit next to Shikamaru but she didn't so much fancy being ignored because Gaara and him were talking. She didn't expect Gaara to even respond once. It could be because Shika's not hyperactive but still it annoyed her. It wasn't helping that Kaigaishii, Kiba, and Naruto were enjoying her misfortune. But what could she do? She's on a plane. Naruto and Kiba were leaning over an emotionless Sai. Sai had black hair that skimmed his shoulder and matching eyes. He seemed just as unemotional as Gaara except he didn't try to kill you if you talked to him.

Although Sai wasn't a very impatient person, he didn't like having two teenage boys leaning and reaching over him to the seats across the way; one was enough. With a slow intake, Sai extended both of his hands and gripped roughly at the crotches of the dog and fox boy. He earned a high-pitched squeak from Naruto and a look of disbelief from Kiba. Sai quirked an eyebrow at the sound received and squeezed his hand shut briefly, earning another squeak but it wasn't as nice as the first one as it was partially expected. Naruto's face turned red as Sai stared at his lower region, "I can't feel your dick. Do you have one?"

Naruto seemed to have went into his own world because he was just sitting there twitching. Sai released Naruto and let his eyes wander over to Kiba who was giving his hand a look of disbelief as it still rested on his crotch. Sai squeezed again, this time Kiba's. Kiba gawked and slapped the hand away from him. This was not his day. First, Kiba can only take _one _animal. Two, the dog couldn't ride with him on the plane; he had to ride in the back. Three, there's this guy who just grabbed his pack. Said boy sighed, removing his hands, "You both are dickless, especially the blonde."

Naruto seemed to come back to earth at this. He scowled and pointed an accusing finger in Sai's face with a blush on his cheek, "Who you calling 'dickless', dickless!"

They continued this for a while: Naruto screaming at Sai who would reply back calmly which further agitated Naruto and Kiba was just sitting there star struck. They didn't stop until after the plane had taken off.

Much to Ino's relief, Shikamaru had stopped talking to Gaara who now stared out the window. With a flip of her hair, she leaned over to Shikamaru who stared at her with blank eyes. She smiled, "Are you excited about the trip?"

"So troublesome…Of course, I miss a week of school for this." Shikamaru then yawned and leaned back in the chair. All his talking energy had been spent on Gaara and now he wanted sleep. Then a shadow loomed over him and silver strands reflected the light pouring through the window. He tilted his head back and saw Kai grinning at him with her eyebrows furrowed.

"So you didn't come here for Naruto?" She asked cocking her head to the side. Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes and repeated his signature word 'troublesome'. Kai rolled her eyes and plopped back down in her seat, "He's such a lazy ass."

It wasn't long before the plane took off. Shikamaru had fallen asleep and was snoring softly. Ino was pouting as she glared at him. She was probably pissed because for the next hour she couldn't call three-way Temari and Sakura so they could brag to the pinkette how awesome the party was going to be. (Temari got invited by Ino.)

Naruto and Kiba had gotten over their little episode with Sai and all three were talking about some random shit jumping from subject to subject. Apparently, Naruto and Kiba had dozed off and Sai had told them that it was dream. It wasn't all that unbelieveable considering how off-handedly Sai had said it and how shocked they had been when it had really occured. a part of their minds were still foggy from the car ride anyway. They started off talking about hobbies until Kiba mentioned his dogs and from there it somehow skipped to food and burping contests. By the second hour, everyone was knocked out.

Naruto stood uneasily at the counter of the check in desk. Not too long ago they had been at the airport waiting for the other party guests to arrive. Ino invited Temari who didn't want to invite anyone. Hinata wasn't sure who to pick so she chose Shino, a boy in her class he also invited no one. Kaigaishii invited Sai who invited Deidara; the three were artists. Shikamaru invited Gaara, whom Naruto had planned to invite so instead he invited little Konahamaru and Inari who in turn invited Moegi and the other little boy with glasses (Sorry, don't know his name; I'm ashamed! T.T). But who he didn't not expect to see was Sasuke. Unknowingly to Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Kaigaishii, and Hinata tensed at the sight of him. They wanted to know who invited him but at this point it didn't matter because he was already here. Kaigaishii approached Naruto slowly, a look of guilt visible on her face, "Naruto? A-Are you going to be okay?"

Naruto forced a smile onto his lips, "Yeah! Everyone showed up so it should be fun!"

He knew she saw right through it by the way her eyes flashed but she caught on to his thinking and smiled in return. She rubbed his back comfortingly, "Alright Naru-Chan."

Iruka gave Kai a hopeful look but she shook her head with a slight frown. Iruka sighed and gazed back at Naruto who, by now, had gone over to join the rest of the group. They looked around the place and slowly Naruto became more relaxed. The place was amazing; to the left of the entrance, that was guarded by two huge, stone wolves, was a hall that turned right; the diner could be seen from that hall. Ahead, there were two flights of stairs that led to the visible second level where there was a huge window and the guests were gazing down at them with smiles as they ran around the bend and disappeared into many halls. Straight ahead to the left was a living room-type lobby with a huge fireplace that was not lit. To their immediate right, there was a huge area where a nicely decorated stage-like platform stood that was covered with a black curtain. If they were to walk a little, they would enter the elevators and go one up to more unseen wonders. There were statues of wild animals everywhere but the main animal was a wolf.

Kiba, growing tired of just standing around, jogged towards the stairs. It didn't take long for the rest to follow them either. They all pressed their faces against the huge window and received an amazing view of the indoor _water park! _Naruto actually gave a genuine smile he didn't care if Sasuke was here or not he was going to have fun on his birthday. At least that was his plan before he found out they'd share rooms and he and Sasuke (and Gaara with Konahamaru) would share a room.


	5. Begining of the End

Me-"I'd loooooove to tell you of all the amazing fun and awesome things that they did at the hotel. I really would."

Naruto-"Buuuut! We dont want to spoil it for those who haven't been there yet."

Kai-"Hate spoilers; they're the worst. Sorry, Enjoy!"

* * *

Kaigaishii stood silently behind the couch of Iruka's living room. Her blonde friend, more like a brother, was sitting on it, doing nothing. Normally the blonde would be able to hear her a mile away(she walked heavy sometimes) but this time he didnt act like he knew she existed. Kaigaishii frowned after a few moments and gave a loud and deliberate sigh. Naruto didnt even flinch so she tried again and again, louder each time. Eventually she gave up and moved to sit next to him. She leaned towards him and turned her head sideways to get a view of his face. His eyes were staring back at her but it didnt look like he saw her, "Naruto, I can hear sex noises from Kakashi and Iruka from my house...**three doors down**! Why are you so quiet?"

"I'm watching TV." Naruto answered slowly after sometime. He sat back and looked up at Kaigaishii who frowned.

"The TV's off." Kaigaishii said crossing her arms. Naruto gave a small smile and she looked at him in confusion before her face blanked. She remembered this Naruto; he only got like this for two reasons. But he was smiling so something really good must've happened, "Tell me!"

Naruto looked back down imediantly and his cheeks dusted pink. Kaigaishii's eyes filled with excitment. Patience was not in her vocabulary and very soon the word 'decent' wouldn't be either. A million thoughts raced through her mind and she almost forgot what she had even come over to tell Naruto about. Sai was making a video for Ino. Ino wanted to tape the party so she could rub it in Sakura's face but hadn't the commitment to do it. Sai had done it with no problems. He had installed little cameras wherever they were permitted but he had no plans to organize the footage so he left it to her and Ino. Kaigaishii had a very bad need for gossip and was at her begging point at the look of her brother's flushed face. She began going down a list of things she knew Naruto wanted to know. It annoyed her because nothing she said got a reaction, "I'll...tell you what my middle name is...I'll get you a-no...I'll, uh,...tell you your horoscope. Oh forget that; please tell me! I'm your onee-chan!" she whined in defeat. Little did she know, all she had to do was offer RAmen and she would have gotten the keys to the big secret.

Naruto sighed and sat in silence for a second before looking down at his 'sister'. Her eyes were wide and brimmed with tears and her bottom lip was jabbed out. Her hands were clasped together and her knees dug into the couch. Naruto rolled his eyes and stood up before extending his hand to the girl in front of him, "Fine but only because you look like a monster when you cry."

Kaigaishii gasped and withdrew her hand when she was about to take his. She stood up and put her hands on her hips as she followed Naruto upstairs to his room, "I'll have you know, Deidara and even Gaara think I look adorable when I cry!"

"They never told you that and if they did that's wierd; who likes it when a girl cries? It's annoying 'cause you never stop and by the time you do all the freakin' ice cream is gone!" Naruto countered as he began rumaging through his luggage bag that was still packed. He hated packing just as much as unpacking and had no plans to unload the bag. Instead he would use the things in it and put them in their right places as he used them.

"That is a conspiracy that is...probably true." Kaigaishii had no more intrest in agueing and decided to let Naruto win. If she did, she learned the secret faster. But it made no sense to her why he was searching his bag. The secret wasn't a note was it? Her face became annoyed as she began to talk to her innerself, '_If all this was over a note then I just spent a good three hours begging.' 'Ooh, someones pissed 'cause they're too lazy to call Ino and find out.' 'Shh! He picked up a CD. Is that a copy of Sai's movie footage? Besides what would Ino know about whatever it was? No! Dont say anything else!' _

"Seriously, Nii-san, what are you doing? I need to organize those." Kaigaishii said as she stood up to take the disk. Naruto jerked his hand back so she couldn't reach it as his face dusted pink again. Kaigaishii furrowed her eyebrows at the action. They were all supposed to be at her house so that Ino could pick out the ones she wanted to use; Why did Naruto have a few? Slowly Kaigaishii sat on the ground with her back supported by the side of the foot of Naruto's bed. Naruto hesitated before putting it in and once he had he looked as if he wanted to take it out. He began to fidget and moved to sit next to Kaigaishii who watched him curiosly for a few moments before turning her eyes back to the screen.

The screen was dark at first but soon went into focus and it was clear that it was shot with one of Sai's cameras because it showed a suite of the hotel. Kaigaishii knew it wasn't hers because they had a different arangement of the furniture but then she saw Naruto and Sasuke and most of her questions were answered.

*The Video *

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed very uncomfortably. Gaara had taken Konohamaru down to the arcade so the boy would shut up. Sasuke sat across from him just looking at him. For a long while they just sat there. Naruto felt his heartbeat quicken and he willed his body to mive and leave the room but he couldn't. It was as if the look Sasuke gave him alone kept him in place. THe look was familiar and it toyed at his mind even though he only remembered it as a nightmare. (Author: Even as Kai and Naruto watched it, the look made them uncomfortable and you'll see why! -wink-) Naruto looked to the ground as his body would no longer hold his pain and sorrow if he continued to look at Sasuke. Said raven stood up and moved over to sit next to Naruto who flinched and looked up. His eyes were wet and Sasuke did something that went as a shock to both teens. Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's neck and crushed his lips against the blondes. Naruto gasped and Sasuke, nervously, slipped his tongue in. Instinctively, Naruto fisted his hands in Sasuke's spikes as a soft groan escaped his lips.

Sasuke moved his tongue all around Naruto's hot cavern, exploring. He tasted Naruto's cheeks, his gums and teeth, the roof of the blonde's mouth and lastly, he slid his tongue along Naruto's. In turn Naruto sucked gently on Sasuke's tongue, giving up the battle for dominance before it even began. Sasuke pulled back and latched his mouth instantly to the blonde's neck. Said blonde took in a sharp breath and fell backwards onto the bed with Sasuke ontop of him. Naruto could feel his temperature rising and most of the heat would travel slowly down between his legs. Sasuke left butterfly kisses everywhere and some ranged in redness but seemed to follow some kind of pattern that only the Uchiha knew. Sasuke pulled back and stared at the flustered boy beneath him who was panting slightly. He bent down and captured his lips again in another passionate kiss. Naruto pushed his hips up slightly to make himself more comfortable but this action rubbed his leg against Sasuke hardening member. Insantly the raven pulled back and looked down at his pants; they were starting to pitch a tent that was slowly growing in size.

Naruto moved uneasily again and gained the Uchiha's attention. Sasuke slid his hands up the blonde's shirt and felt over his chest. Naruto shivered when Sasuke's cool hands brushed over his bellybutton and nipples. Sasuke smirked and pushed the shirt up to Naruto's neck and instantly took a pink nub into his mouth. The boy arched his back and gasped out Sasuke's name as the raven sucked before giving a gentle nip. Sasuke pushed his body back down and teased the nipple by twirling his tongue around. Naruto groaned at the loss of the hot mouth covering the spot completely. Sasuke continued to tease the boy in a few ways before answering the silent wish and sucking the nipple roughly. Once one nipple was red and hard, he moved to the next and did the other. He trailed his tongue over Naruto's chest down to his belly where he sucked around and gave a few more red marks. Then he moved to Naruto's pants. The bulge was there but it wasn't at its full potential. Sasuke frowned and yanked down the smaller boy's bottoms and boxers in one move. Tanned legs were covered in goosebumps as they rose instantly at the cold. Sasuke forced them back down and lowered his head slightly. Naruto held his breath at what he saw Sasuke preparing to do. His heartbeat was going double time at the mere thought and his cheeks darkened as he felt his member twitch and stand up a little higher in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's member gently and gave slow and long strokes. Naruto bit his lip and tried not to make a sound. Sasuke felt Naruto get a little harder when he moved his hand up to the highly sensitive tip. Naruto would gasp eveytime Sasuke gave it a little squeeze. Sasuke began to stroke a little faster at the base and gave a short and shallow lick to the head. Naruto whined at the teasing and shoved his hips and as a result Sasuke had taken a little more in. Sasuke brought his blonde's hips back down and continued to stroke while giving occasional licks that tortured the blonde, "Sasuke...please..."

Sasuke looked up at the blonde and a smirk appeared on the raven's face. He had planned to make the blonde ask him and beg him for what he wanted but instead he had another idea. Naruto seemed rather impatient and was begining to toss his head from side to side. Sasuke planned to take his time with the blonde and savour the moment but all the same time wasnt exactly on their side. Gaara and Konohamaru could show up any minute. Sasuke put two fingers into his mouth and started to suck on them. As he sucked he could hear Naruto's soft whines and pants. Deciding he wouldn't torture the blonde too much more, he bent Naruto's kneesand spread his legs. Naruto didn't like that to much because his muscles were reluctant to let Sasuke move his legs at all and when he did said blonde cursed him. Sasuke pushed a digit in and heard Naruto gasp at the intrusion. Slowly he moved the digit in and out of the blonde before adding another finger. Naruto gave a small cry as Sasuke scissored his fingers every so often after pulling out and going back in. Sasuke drew small circles on Naruto's stomach as he pushed the third finger in. Naruto gripped at the sheets but made no sounds as Sasuke's fingers toyed with him.

Eventually Sasuke pulled his fingers out and hovered over Naruto and did nothing. He just stayed there unmoving and if you looked closer you could see that Naruto's chest had stopped moving up and down. The video was paused.

*Back in the Room*

Kaigaishii sat there staring wide eyes at the screen with her jaw on the floor. Naruto continued to fidget. The next part he didnt want her to see because that was a 'private' moment for Naruto. Suddenly Kaigaishii ran towards the TV and pushed her face against it, "Play dammit! Play!"

"KAigaishii..." NAruto would've continued but then Kaigaishii whipped around and stared at him. Her eyes were wide and her lips were in a thin line. Her cheeks were red and ashe presses herself against the TV screen. He was glad she wasn't repulsed like he thought she would be but then again, she had a thing for gay boys and sex; Shukkun probably had something to do with that. Kaigaishii opened her mouth slowly and took a deep breath. She screamed. Naruto shrieked and stood up.

"You and him fucked after that, didn't you. AHH! Naruto! Y-Y-You an-and Sasuke...Do you know how much trouble you'll be in if Iruka finds this!AH!" Then she ran over to Naruto and grabbed his shirt,blushing, "Play the rest of the damn video...I cant believe you did that. You made a fucking sex-tape? Oh shit...!" she seemed to be calming down, her eyes taking on this misty coating as she explored her mind for a few moments.

Naruto covered her mouth when her eyes hardened She was about to yell again, "Alright, I get it, it was a bad idea,...you cant tell anybody. NO one and I mean it."

Kaigaishii said nothing but Naruto could feel her hot breath beating on his hand. She slowly nodded and he cautiosly removed the hand from her mouth. Kaigaishii stood there star-struck for a second before turning her eyes back to Naruto. She was silent and then after about a minute she scowled and started yelling. Naruto sighed and left the room and let her continue screaming.

It was Monday, the most hated day of the week for teenagers because it was the first day of the week and it meant you had to endure school for a whole four days after. So far, they had made it about half way through the day , third period. Luckily for Naruto and Kaigaishii, they had Biology and their teacher wasn't too picky about what time they got there as long as they did everything before the class was over. He had a smoking problem and looked as if he had never had a good night's sleep. He tended to cough alot so it wasn't a surprise that he ended up in the hospital. A substitute was in which was a bonus. They heard his name was Orochimaru or something of that sort. Naruto was not in the mood to go to Biology even if their sub was most likely going to be a push-over. Sasuke was his lab partner. It was odd because Naruto had noticed that now Sasuke was in all of his classes and for some odd reason, every class was doing a partner project. He didnt expect this class to go any different than the other ones. Naruto blushing and fidgeting and trying to avoid Sasuke who seemed to enjoy the power he currently held over the blonde.

Unexpectedly he ran into the back of Kaigaishii. Said girl stood stiff as a board and didn't even budge when Naruto had bumped into her. The door knob was in her hand which was shaking. He peered around her to look at her face and she was as pale as a ghost. Her eyes were wide and her face was blank. She was giving him the same treatment he had given her two days ago. Something was wrong because then she slowly moved back and pushed her back against the opposite wall, never looking away from the window of the door. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as she slowly slid to the floor and brought up her knees to her chest as she hugged them. She didnt even care that her school uniform had raised enough to see up her skirt when she did that. Her shoulders shook slightly and Naruto knelt down infront of her. Cautiously he put a hand on her knee and she jerked her head up and immediantly looked to the door. Naruto frowned, "What's wrong..." nothing but more quivering, "Tell me, Kai!"

Kaigaishii turned her eyes to blue ones. Tears started to fall down her face as she turned her eyes back to the door. She pointed at the window of the classroom door, "S..Sh...Shukkun...is the...the substitute...!"

Naruto's eyes widened and he withdrew his hand. He stared at her with a look of disbelief, "This is no time for joke. I-"

"I'm not joking! Naruto, we need to leave...NOW! He saw me! We need to go home!" Kaigaishii let her tears fall freely down her face and her whole body shook uncontrollably. Naruto wished to do the same thing but knew that one of them had to do something. It just so happened that Kaigaishii broke down first and left him in charge. He hugged his sister tightly and she gripped him as if her life depended on it. Her eyes never left the door and he knew it. He stood up with her still clinging to him, digging in her nails if he moved so she couldn't see the door. Naruto hadn't expected any of this and his heartbeat quickened dramatically. He saw one of them and now he knew where they had escaped to. He knew where his favorite toys had gone and they knew he planned to claim them again one way or another...

* * *

Author: "AHHH! Orochimaru is Shukkun and he's their substitute! O.O Tell me how much you liked or hated it. Reviewers are loved!"


	6. Doom's Day

Me-'Th1s 1s th3 n3xt chapt3r 0f Y0u W1Ll L0v3 M3!

Sasuke-'Why are you writing like that..."  
Me-'It'$ fun. S0rry 1 hv3n't updt3d! I hat3 l3aving cl1ff1es nd n0t updt1ng s00n aft3r'  
Sasuke-'Hn.'

* * *

Lunch couldn't come fast enough for Sasuke. Class had been awkward without the loud-mouth blonde. He actually learned something today instead of trying not to laugh. Orochimaru was a pretty good teacher actually. Biology was kind of interesting instead of just reading and notes with the rare experiment. Orochimaru plannned to spend the next few classes getting to know them and vice versa. Today they got a look at his largest snake, Madara. He let them touch it (and hold it if they were stong enough) and it slithered around their feet during class. It actually wouldn't get off of the Uchiha for a long time and was content in wrapping itself around his waist a few times. The only other thing that really happened of major importance was that Orochimaru wanted to talk to him after class, "You wanted to speak to me about something, Orochimaru-sensei."

"Yes, Sasuke. You seemed bored today and I do not like my students to dislike this class." Orochimaru asked as he kept an eye on a particularly weak student attempting to pick up Madara. Of course the snake was harmless but the wrong handling could anger any animal. Sasuke heaved a sigh and glanced at the door. He really needed to leave, "And there was another thing that kept your attention often; the door. Tell me, were you looking for someone?"

Sasuke turned his eyes back to Orochimaru, "I apologize for my disoriented behavior...Yes, there is someone I was...expecting to be here but he was not."

Orochimaru chuckled and turned his eyes back to the papers on his desk, "I was missing a few students today. A Sabrina, a Taylor, a...Kaigaishii, and a...Naruto...Do you know where any of them were?"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows slightly. There was a slight change in his voice that sounded almost...angry and sinister. Part of him didn't want to answer truthfully but he could not. It was not in him to lie to superior people, "Two stopped by earlier...I see them next, the siblings Naruto and Kaigaishii. If I may, I need to leave. I need to piss and I'm hungry."

"Of course! But, do tell Naruto and Kaigaishii to come here. I need to speak to them." Orochimaru said as Sasuke turned to leave. Orochimaru smirked as Sasuke left the room. The Uchiha reminded him of Kabuto when he first picked him up, untrained. But that was the downside of puppies...they weren't tamed like his bitches even though they were so vulnerable. It mattered not if Sasuke really did send his toys to him. They would come.

* * *

Naruto pressed his chin against the table of the library as he watched Kaigaishii. She sat stiff in her chair and jumped at anyone who opened the door or walked past her. He couldn't remember the last time she'd done that. The two sat in silence for an unknown amount of time. No doubt they'd get yelled at for skipping class that he was failing. He wasn't supposed to be in that class until next year or the year after that. He wanted to be in an average-leveled science class but his previous grades gave him a boost in that subject. As if on cue, Iruka pushed the door open only enough for himself to get in, ignoring Kakashi behind him. He stormed over to the two teens and scowled. Naruto gave him a glance while Kaigaishii looked behind the two adults, keeping her eyes on the door, "What is your explaination?" he hissed quietly.

No answer seemed to be coming up and Iruka was about to ask again when Naruto sighed. He couldn't tell Iruka the real reason because that would cause problems. They were oblivious to who Shukun was just like Kai and Naruto had been only hours before. Revealing his name would not have been so important if Orochimaru had've told them from their childhood, "Kai had a headache."

Iruka's jaw dropped and he turned his eyes to Kaigaishii who stared at him briefly before looking back to the door. Iruka gritted his teeth again, "You cut class for a headache?"

Kakashi put a hand on Iruka's shoulder. Iruka glared at the man who simply gave him a look. Iruka huffed and stepped back. Kakashi looked from the two teens, "Is their something you're not telling us?"

Kaigaishii looked at him long and expressionless before shaking her head 'no'. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and asked a different question, "Is their something you're not telling us because Iruka would die?"

Kaigaishii seemed to have trouble keeping down a smile at that one but she shook her head again. Kakashi nodded, "Their not telling us because we don't need to know."

Iruka look exasperated, annoyed, and tired at the same time. His face was blank and his eyes were slightly narrowed. He heaved a huge sigh and ran his hand through his ponytail. He had to be insane. There was no way a good guardian would accept that answer from his child. He glared at Kakashi and was prepared to argue when a voice caught his attention, "Excuse me, may I speak to your teenagers for a moment?"

"O-Of course, Sasuke, but-" Iruka began but Sasuke closed his eyes and gave a small smile.

"It will only be a second." He said. Iruka looked at Kakashi who began to browse books in the place. Kaigaishii watched the Uchiha sit down and Naruto's eyes adverted to the table.

Kai stared into the Uchiha's face. There was something different about him...a look, a feeling in his eyes that never showed. Her heartbeat quickened, she knew that look. Confusion and suspicion clouded his eyes, and he seemed uneasy in movement. Yep, Orochimaru had talked to him and apparantly slipped a little more hidden information in his voice than would be considered normal. He showed himself for a split second and Sasuke was smart enough to catch onto the abnormality of it. She looked to the table, no longer interested in the door, "Orochimaru-sensei sent for you, didn't he?"

Naruto tensed, afraid of the answer. It was useless to not show up. If he had managed to find them there no doubt it'd be easy to find them in a school, no matter how large. Besides, the longer they stayed away, the worse the punishment. Sasuke looked at the two with furrowed eyebrows. He wasn't used to not knowing things. Not used to secrets hidden from him. It didn't matter whether he answered or not, Naruto knew the answer if Kai could guess the question. He stood up after taking a few slow breaths, he was ready. Kaigaishii gave a shaky breath and stood with Naruto who looked at Sasuke, "You should go eat; it's lunch time"

"So should you. You are going to him now?" Sasuke asked, snapping from his thoughts and standing up as well. It didn't occur to him that this was the first time he had spoken civily with Naruto's 'sister'. Something bad was going to happen and he knew it. He didn't know what but he could feel it in the odd air of the room. Kaigaishii nodded and turned to leave, following Naruto but stopped and whispered something into Sasuke's ear. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as Sasuke's eyes widened and a faint pink dusted his cheeks. The Uchiha glared at the girl as she and Naruto left,

__

'_She knew what happened at the hotel?'_

Sasuke scowled, this was why they never got along.


	7. Major Mistake

Me- As you have probably noticed, I am no longer stuck in writer's block and I would like to thank SoRinnegan for that.  
Sasuke-Good job, Rinnegan...  
Me- See? Sasuke agrees too!  
Sasuke- Whatever...Just give them the story so they stop harrassing me.

* * *

* Naruto

This was a mess. After our oh-so-nice chat earlier with Orochimaru, we were stuck with a week's detention. Iruka eagerly agreed to Orochimaru's punishment for us but it didn't end there. I stopped myself from sighing in annoyance. I mean, it's not like I wanted him to do anything but I wish he would just get it done and over with so I can go home and curse my life. I don't remember doing anything to deserve this besides a few pranks on a few people. Even then, they weren't major. Probably something along the lines of switching shampoo with glue and covering a room in snow. Those didn't work too well. One the glue washed out in the shower anyway and two, the snow melted before Iruka got home.

My feet hurt from standing so still for so long. I felt my heart pound whenever he moved and yet he made no motion towards us. He was browsing a catalog or something, I don't know. I hoped he would let us off easily. After all, what we did happened so long ago. We were kids and we were stupid-though it wasn't stupid at the time. _Oh shit...He we go. He we fuckin' go... _

He closed the flimsy book and laced his fingers together. He rested his chin on them as he looked at us. He gave us an almost sweet smile. I wanted to frown but I didn't, "You've grown wonderfully."

Now, I was telling myself to cuss him out but my brain said otherwise. Apparently, it remembered more about Orochimaru than I did. It told me to respond so I did, "Thank you..."

Damn my voice sounded so insecure! At least Kaigaishii said the same thing. All my pride isn't lost yet. I don't feel as though I have any right now though. I remembered that much. Whenever he looked at me as a child I always felt inferior. I always felt small and weak...useless. Come to think of it...there was a time when I felt lucky to be fucked by him. In school, Neji would tease me often and I felt like shit all the time. Orochimaru made me feel like I was needed and told me what I wanted to hear. He would tell me I was a good boy and that he needed me. Idiotic, I know, but when you felt like I did at that time you wouldn't have given a damn. His voice turned sour as he smirked at us. He wet his lips slightly, "Don't let that ease you. You've caused me much trouble you know."

I wanted to slice of that tongue of his. I felt my nose wrinkle up slightly. He looked hard at me and I couldn't help but frown, "And it seems you have forgotten your training."

My eyes widened slightly as I swallowed. I needed something to drink suddenly. The 'training' was worse that the actual rape! I involuntarily shuddered and Kaigaishii put up her hands defensively, "No! Not at all! You did very well, Orochimaru no Danna."

I nodded in agreement. It wasn't a lie. He did a good enough job to make you never want to go near him again. I hated it when he 'taught' us new things. It hurt more than actually doing the task. He hurt physically and emotionally. He chuckled darkly and stood up. We took a step back subconsciously. He walked around us, reaching into his pockets as he did. I wondered what he was grabbing for but I decided I didn't want to know. That was another thing he taught us: don't ask if you don't want to receive. I didn't understand it at first but I got it...QUICKLY. I stiffened when a piece of soft fabric crashed over my eyes. It tightened securely around my head. If it got any tighter, I'd have a headache. I furrowed my eyebrows. Now what was he doing? I heard a belt buckle and my heart sank, "Strip yourselves."

I heard someone choke-Kaigaishii most likely. I couldn't say I wasn't shocked either, "Nani?"

Orochimaru chuckled again and I heard his footsteps clicking around the room. I wonder if he wore the same shoes Kakashi did. Kakashi always looked good in professional clothes even if he hated them, "Don't worry. No one can see you. What did you think the blindfolds were for,hmm?" I still didn't move. I don't care if Kai can't see my royal parts, he could and that was a good 'nough reason not to. Of course my mind disagreed with me again when Orochimaru deepened his voice, "**Do it**."

I hate the human body. Why does the brain control your limbs and not you yourself? My hands fumbled at my shirt, trying to find the first button. I didn't wear the tie like I was supposed to. I didn't like it and I never will. I didn't pull it off once it was unbuttoned. I let it hang on my shoulders as I moved to my pants. My hands moved more reluctantly here, moving extremely slowly. I heard him clicking his teeth, "Oh, come now, Naruto. My Koneko is already done, what about My Kit?"

I grimaced slightly. I didn't like being called 'His Kit' and I hated Kai being called 'His Kitten' even more. I felt a pair of hands touch my own. They were large from what I could tell and were kind of rough. His callusses scratched my kunckles as he guided my hand down. My pants fell down to my ankles and air whipped at my legs. His room was freezing! My shirt slipped off my shoulders and while I was focused on that, my boxers were yanked down. I gasped and my hands flew to cover myself. I heard him groan quietly and I could feel his eyes roaming over me. My face flushed and my heartbeat sped up. His hands found my butt and took his time in kneading my cheeks. I frowned and tightened my muscles. One hand disappeared and resurfaced as a round, hard smack. My skin stung and my eyes opened only to close from the fabric over them. He kneaded there again and smacked whenever I tightened up. What the hell did he expect me to do? This is weird! He guided me backwards and then to the side and turned me around a few times. I was glad when he disappeared and didn't return. But I frowned shortly after. If he left me, then he must've went over to Kai. Oh great...  
~ Kaigaishii

I feel so...exposed! My bra and underwear were taken from me...literally. I wish I had bigger hands! I could cover more up! I mean, one hand isn't going to cover my treat or my boobs and both are private areas! Then that leaves my ass out in the open...My face just got hot... I can hear this smacking noise. I don't really want to know what it is. Hopefully, Orochimaru isn't paying attention to me. My cellphone is in my shirt pocket. I slowly bents my knees, fully aware of my clotheless...ness. All I need to do is find my shirt and I could call someone. Of course I wouldn't be able to see the buttons but I'll deal with that when the problem arises. I jumped when I felt something other than the cold floor. I scowled though. After feeling around it, I realized it was just the leg of a chair or desk, just as cold as the floor. I stiffened when I heard rapid footsteps heading my way. One sounded at my right ear while the other at my left. I felt someone reach around me and grab my breasts. I gasped as they forced me to stand up. I felt myself being pulled backwards against a body. Something poked my waist as the hand moved my breasts in a circular motion. My eyebrows furrowed and I tried to take a step forward. The fingers dug into my skin and tweaked my nipples, "...ngh"

...

...?

...was...was that me?

Did I just...," No..."

I heard him chuckle. Yep, definitely Orochimaru. Wait...I said that aloud, huh...? His hand travelled lower and my heartbeat quickened. I whimpered when his fingers tugged at my pubic hair. He moved lower still and ran two fingers between my lips back and forth. My clenched as he rubbed a little harder. I felt myself relax as my pussy tightened and untightened. It felt...kind of good and I had to remind myself of who was doing this to keep myself sane. One hand still toyed with my breasts as the fingers spread apart some more of my skin. I gasped when they ghosted over the pink of my pussy. He pushed the underside of his fingers hard as he rubbed harshly. I threw my head back, "Aah! Ha..."

He squeezed my breasts again and whispered into my ear, "You are becoming _very wet _My Koneko."

I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to keep my mouth from making sounds. Tried being as I wasn't successful. I don't understand it! It doesn't matter if I tell myself my teacher is doing this...that a rapist is doing this to me. My body only focuses on the pleasure and I can feel myself loosing the battle over my resistance. I hate the human body! Why does my body decide what it wants instead of listening to the brain? I found myself whimpering as he pulled his fingers away from me. My pussy pulsed between my legs and the room no longer felt very cold. Adrenaline was beginning to awaken in my blood as my breathing became hitched. Orochimaru ran his fingers through my hair gently and I titled my head back into his touch. It felt kind of good...like this vague image I imagined of my mother doing once in my life. However, the feeling started to hurt when he started pulling slightly. I winced when he tugged and made my head lean back. I felt his breath on my cheeks, "How could I bring myself to punish you when you are behaving so well?"

He let go of my head for a second before gripping a fistfull of my hair in his hands. I whined and my hands flew up to my head. His voice turned dark again, "Down on your knees."

I did so, only wanting the pain in my head to stop. I could feel a headache forming as some of my tresses were ripped out. He jerked my head foreword until I crawled forward a little bit. He steered me by my hair and jerked often. He released my hair and I sighed in relief, making sure he couldn't hear. He seemed to be doing something else and I heard a hiss before he nudged me forward again. Something pressed against my cheek and I became irritated. I didn't know what it was! I tensed when the thing was pushed at my lips. I felt my eyes water up, at least I still controlled my tears. I didn't dare let them fall in case he saw. His penis was forcing itself into my mouth slowly. A hand was placed at the back of my head as the whole thing was in my throat. I quickly stopped my gagging reflex when it reached far enough and began breathing feverishly through my nose. My tongue stayed frozen and I could feel it pulsing slightly. I could feel every detail of it and it made me sick. My teachers dick is in my mouth and there is almost nothing I can do about it.  
* Naruto

I could hear Kaigaishii moaning. It seemed strained and I could tell she was trying not to. After a few moments of silence, Kai began moaning uncontrollably. I wanted to puke! I wanted to run over to wherever they were and just beat the shit out of him but I couldn't. I'm not afraid to admit to things. I, Uzumaki Naruto, am afraid of Orochimaru. That and I didn't know where he was. I guess Kaigaishii is too though. Kai's pleasured sounds changed to whimpering and whining. I vaguely wondered what happened. And still, all the same, I don't want to know.

I hissed when O-roachy-maru grabbed my ass securely and shoved something onto my member. I felt myself twitch slightly as it was forced on. It was really tight and I guessed it was a cock ring. I prayed I wouldn't cum tonight. I doubt that prayer would be answered. The pressure formed by the ring caused blood to flow downward a little more. My eyes tightened when the hand on my butt pushed me further. Something soft was rubbed against my member. I gasped silently when I found what felt to be lips enclose around my dick. He had me in his mouth and it felt odd. His mouth was hot and it constricted around me slightly. I bit my lip as my hips pushed themselves forward, further into his mouth. My hand reached down to stop him but instead I ended up pushing his head further onto me. I felt the back of his throat at my tip and the muscles relaxed themselves.

I felt hot breath beating down onto my pubic hair. Orochimaru moved his head up and down and I found myself snapping my hips forward, fucking his mouth. It felt so good! I knew it was wrong but my common sense was pushed to the back of my mind and I started panting. My legs started to shake and he grabbed my ass to steady me as I pushed harder into his mouth. The heat around me was intense and his tongue kept flicking back and forth over my slit. My cock began to hurt as heat continued to surge downward. Orochimaru pulled me out so that only my head remained in his mouth. His breath made my cock feel ice cold from how moist he made me and I shuddered. That same tongue that I wanted to chop off before, dipped in and out of my slit, teasing me. I snapped my hips forward in protest. Orochimaru paused all movement before tightening his mouth around me and sucking my tip ridiculously hard. I screamed as I felt water seeping into the blindfold. It hurt and felt good at the same time. The cock ring was being tested as he sucked. It was as if he was trying to take my cum before I could give it to him! And even then, I couldn't make him stop because I couldn't cum with this thing on! My abdomen clenched painfully and my cock felt as though it would split in two. I continued screaming over and over. My throat became soar from my screaming and pleading and the roach still wouldn't stop. He began pumping my shaft as he sucked and licked and even nipped. I felt my abdomen clench a second time and my cock swelled. My hands flew to my member and tried to stop him. I wanted to cum I needed to cum. It didn't feel good at all anymore and I felt like I was going to explode. This hurt more than Neji ever had and ever could, "Please! Stop! Please!"

Orochimaru slowed slightly before stopping altogether. He pulled the ring off and I yelped as it constricted my cock as it was pulled off. No sooner than it slipped off me did I explode. My member twitched violently as I came in hard and long streams. My legs shook and I collapsed, still cumming a little. Sweat poured off my body and I was beyond tired. I reached down to touch myself. It hurt when my fingers ghosted over my skin. I curled up into a ball as my body shut me off from the world...  
~Kaigaishii

I sighed gratefully when I couldn't hear Naruto screaming anymore. Orochimaru seemed satisfied with the blow job I gave him and stopped doing whatever he was doing to Naruto. Orochimaru's cum squirted onto my face in thick, sticky streams. I couldn't breath because it kept coming at me. I could feel the hot fluid hitting my skin and sliding down my face. It smelt salty and much of it landed in my mouth as I panted. I felt so dirty and vulnerable. I steadied myself onto my hands as I tried not to pass out from shock. I tensed when I felt his cock at my entrance. Without any warning, he slammed into me, "A-Aaaah!"

He went in pretty easily actually. I guess his cum worked as a lube or something. But he was long and thick. I pushed my forehead to the floor as I gasped. My hair scattered around my shoulders and my body jolted forward every time he impaled himself into me. I could feel myself stretch to fit his big cock and it hurt. I was still relatively small and he was abnormally big. He didn't even fit all the way and he still forced his whole length inside me. I shouted and cried over and over as he fucked me. His sack slapped hard against me with each thrust . His hands came up to grip my hip so I wouldn't go too far forward when he went in. I could hear him moaning and grunting as he did it, "Mmmm, you're so...ah...tight...clench around me...my little slut...yes...just like that...aah!"

My hands found their way to my ears and I cried as he came inside me. He slammed inside of me repeatedly even after he had came. He was hard again. His cum felt like acid and it burned when it touched my walls. I was rubbed raw and I felt my own cum and blood mixing with his fluid. I could feel his seed slowly slide into me as he thrusted. He finally pulled completely out and pulled me up by my hair. He turned me so that he could cum in my face. He grabbed my cheeks and squeezed so that my mouth opened. He slammed his dick into my mouth and snapped his hips forward over and over. His movements stopped as he shuddered and gripped my head. He was completely shoved into my mouth when his cum came. It shot down my throat four times and slide down my throat. I instinctively swallow as he pulled himself out. He rubbed the rest over my face before walking away. I collapsed on the ground and just laid there crying.  
-

Iruka came to pick us up when detention was over. We sat silently in the backseat. Orochimaru had given us a little chat after we came to. We weren't to tell anyone about what happened. That was obvious. I didn't want to tell anyone what happened. I was ashamed to. I got a blow job from my teacher after school in a classroom and liked it...partially. The fabric of my clothes stung my penis and it hurt to sit down. Who knew my skin was that sensitive back there? I wondered if Iruka could smell us. I mean, cum has a very noticable smell. He was lecturing us about something. I've had enough punishment for today so I didn't plan on listening. Instead I glanced at Kai. She rubbed her face mercilessly, trying to get off something that wasn't there. Her silver hair was matted down in some places and she sat awkwardly. I cut Iruka off when he dropped Kaigaishii off outside her house. Kakashi was sitting on the step smoking a cigarette idly. He raised his hand and blew out a puff of smoke, "Can I stay over Onee-Chan's tonight?"

Iruka looked back at me. He was argueing with himself on the answer. I knew what he was thinking. ' Naruto and Kaigaishii are going to do something as revenge for detention.' I would but I'm not sure I could compete with rape. Then he would reason with himself with something along the lines of, 'they seem very quiet so maybe I am wrong.' or he'd frown and consider the odds,'but Kakashi says Kaigaishii always stays quiet at times like that.' Once again he reasons with his thoughts,'still, never this quiet. Maybe their just tired.' That was a posibility but still suspicion would rise before he answers yes or no. Kaigaishii leaned forward and hugged Iruka from her seat before jumping out the car with a wince. I wonder why...Anyway, I watched idly as she made her way over to Kakashi.

He stood up and threw his cigarette away. He didn't smoke often. I'd only seen him do it when he was thinking about something. He didn't like smoking around Kai and me. It could be because Iruka told him not to but I think it's because he doesn't like us to smell it. His eyes widened when Kaigaishii threw her arms around him. Normally, Kai didn't like to go near him when he smelt like smoke but this time was different. I saw turn her ear towards his mouth. He was talking to her and she nodded. He let go of her and walked over to our car. She stood their rubbing her face again, "Naruto, maybe you should stay with Kaigaishii. I'll come by later with a new uniform for you to wear tomorrow."

Not like that really mattered. I lived three doors down but I smiled anyway and got out. I ran up the little stone path and up two of the steps to Kaigaishii. She didn't acknowledge me seeing as she was still rubbing her face. It was starting to annoy me actually. Not being ignored but what she was doing. There was nothing on her face and she was pratically trying to scrub the skin off. Kakashi began walking down the street, following Iruka's car. He told us to go inside, "It's cold out here."

It was and it reminded me of Orochimaru's classroom. I shuddered as a headache tried to form. Kai walked up the remainder of the steps with me behind her and opened the screen door. We were in a long hallway that, if you walked along and made a left, led up to the stairs. She turned right and went through the dinning room into the kitchen. They never really used the dining room too much. Only for birthdays, Christmas, and blackouts. They lit candles in the center piece when that happened. It was really pretty. Anyway, we headed into the kitchen. Now that I thought about it I was really hungry. Kaigaishii reached into a cabinet and pulled out a can and a cup. One was instant ramen and the can held soup. Clam chowder from the smell of it. She tossed me the noodles and I went over to the stove. She had this little stainless steel kettle that we used for stupid things. Tonight it was going to be used to heat up my water! I saw her smile at the dish, "Remember when we put that on the stove and poured it on Kiba?"

I laughed, "Yeah." We had poured some of it on his hand when he slept over but ended up pouring it on his pants. Instead of peeing he got an erection. That was the first I'd seen that. The thought turned sour and Kaigaishii's face blanked as she stared at the floor. It wasn't as funny now considering the erection I had only hours before. I shook my head and waited for my water to boil. Kai didn't talk for a long time but I could hear her moving around the kitchen behind me.

"Is this a nightmare, Naruto...?" she asked me. I could hear the confusion in her voice. She leaned against the counter and stared into her bowl blankly. I looked at her as I poured the water into my bowl. I felt it burning on my hand and I quickly set it down. I didn't know how to answer that question. I knew it wasn't but I wished it was. I wanted nothing more than to wake up tomorrow and hang out with Kiba and Shikamaru...and pretend I never saw Orochimaru. Pretend I'd never see him everyday after school for a week. Pretend everything was like it was before; normal and me actually happy.

"I can't tell the difference anymore." I said. When Orochimaru wasn't here, I was living in hell with Neji and Sasuke and pretending it didn't bother me. That was a constant nightmare and yet it disappeared whenever I saw Sai, or Deidara, or Gaara. Now that he's here,...does that really change how school will be? It will still be hell with me pretending and I will still forget parts because of Ino and Hinata. I will still be stuck between a nightmare and a dream in Hell and Heaven with Neji and Kaigaishii..._pretending. _

"Me neither..." There was a comfortable silence between us as we ate. But it was broken again by Kaigaishii. She sat on the counter, fingering her hair that was, oddly, still matted. Maybe it was just stuck and looked wet, "I heard you screaming earlier...It hurt...didn't it?...What he was doing to you?"

I cringed as memories flooded back into my mind. I wished she wouldn't talk about that so soon. But it hadn't surprised me when she did. She has this way of sensing uneasiness in a room. It bothers her and she won't settle until the problem is resolved. I think that's why we're so dependent on her. We being mostly Hinata but including Kiba, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji when he was here, Deidara and so many others. Kai is the one who keeps us smiling because she puts our problems on her shoulders too so we never have to carry a burden alone.

But who does she cry to? Who is there for her when she has problems of her own? If she gave us the chance, I'm sure we all would be, but she doesn't. She keeps herself locked up behind this unbreakable wall, giving off the impression that everything is always fine. That's why we connect so easily. She knows what it's like to be each and every one of us. On a personal level, she knows what it's like to have to hide yourself from the world. Talking is her way of offering a thin and narrow passage into her inner-self. The offer only stands for a split second before retreating. If you miss your chance, you most likely won't get another and if you find you can't balance on the thin path given, you fall into confusion-into misunderstanding of the girl who wears an eternal mask. It annoys be because...no one else sees that she's hurting constantly. And it annoys me because I can't walk along the thin and narrow path into my sister's mind, "...Yeah. It hurt a lot..."

"Does it still hurt? What did he do to you?" Her voice held curiousity but it was outlined in hatred. I shrugged and slirped up a bunch of noodles.

"Mm...he didn't do too much. I mean, he has this weird obsession with my ass." I muttered, scowling.

"Mm, so das wha dat nose wa" I raised an eyebrow. And she rolled her eyes and swallowed. When she resaid it she said 'Hm, so that's what that noise was.' Then she stirred her spoon, "I for one, want to know how you'll face Sasuke tomorrow."

I groaned and hit my head on the cabinet. I forgot about that, "How am I supposed to survive with the bastard and the pervy-bastard in the same room?"

She licked her spoon and pointed it at me as she chewed, "I dought dey wear bof pervers."

I scowled at her as my cheeks warmed, "They are. But Sasuke's not old and he didn't give me a blowjob..." she shrugged.

"That's not what I saw on the video..."Her voice trailed off. The uninterested look changed as her crystalized sapphire eyes widened, "What did Orochimaru do?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and repeated myself. Kai jumped off the counter and bent over the trashcan, vomiting. I went over to her and she backed away from it, "What's wrong?"

She stared at me with a disbelieving face that almost looked terrified. Her voice was small and quivering. Even more than Hinata's stuttering, "N-N-Naruto...th-th-that w-wasn't Orochi-chimaru...it..." She swallowed and took multiple deep breaths, "i-it was...w-was...i-it was...me."

Her voice had dropped so low that I just barely heard it. My eyes widened and I felt a frown form on my face. I didn't know what to think. I not sure I remember how to anymore! My mind replayed the moments where we had...had done that. I know it only happened once but I feel horrible. I mean I just felt like pure shit that been stepped on repeatedly by an unlucky high-heel. This was bound to be an awkward night.


End file.
